mari_mari_cutiefandomcom-20200214-history
Levi
Character - Appearances - Gallery Levi Kaiser is a major character in MMC!! He currently lives in Blackridge Redwall. He works as a principal in Blackridge High and is dating Nicole. Appearance Levi has pale ivory skin, black hair, and magenta eyes. He can be often found with dark clothes as well. He is often described as above average good looking. Personality Levi is somewhat unemotional. He is mature and hasn't seemed to open up to anyone except to Nicole. Even though he works as a teacher, Levi isn't very fond of kids. He dislikes unhealthy people. He can be rude, even to those he cares for, and has a bit of a temper. He is very opinionated and isn't afraid to voice his opinions. He doesn't care what most people think of him and doesn't speak unless spoken to first. He hides secrets from others but is willing to sacrifice a lot for the ones he loves. He doesn't show emotion because he believes it makes him weak. Role in the series See: Levi/appearances for every appearance in the show Season 1 simplified Teacher. Love interest for Lizzy, Mari and Eli. Season 2 simplified Teacher. Love interest for Lizzy, Mari and Lani. Season 3 simplified Principal. Love interest for Lizzy, Remi and Nicole. Relationships Mari: Mari is in love with Levi, but to him, she is only his student. He seems to pay no attention to the fact that she loves him, seemingly because he doesn't care. Lizzy: Lizzy was Levi's love interest for the first two seasons, but it all went downhill. Levi revealed he never truly loved her, and that she was just a fling. He hates her with a burning passion for everything she's done to him. Eli: Eli is one of Levi's past students. He doesn't like her because she is "persistent and annoying." Lani: Lani is an ex-student of Levi's, who lived in Hawaii. Lani had a massive crush on Levi, but never made any moves on him, unlike Eli. Nicole: Nicole appears to be Levi's current love interest, as he shows much more affection towards her than anyone else. Levi also says that Nicole fits his preferences looks-wise to a T. They are often shown cuddling or doing romantic things with one another. Levi once accidentally said he loved her, and then his face turned a dark red. Trivia * Levi is not originally Mari's character, but she has permission to use him. The official owner is the person running his Instagram account. The owner is currently unknown but is said to be revealed later on. * Levi is not related to Levi from Attack on Titan in any way. * Levis phone number is 666-911-6969 * His blood type is B-. * His shoe size is 9. * His zodiac sign is Scorpio. * He hates emojis and thinks emoticons are superior. :) * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/levi__kaiser/ * He teaches science Audience.jpg Levi.jpg Lizzy and levi.jpg Episode 2, Season 1.jpg Levi ref 1.jpg Levi in Lizzy's imagination.jpg Levis first appearance in season 2.jpg S1 Ep6.jpg Levi's first appearance.jpg Angry Levi.jpg Category:Characters